


Extraordinary.

by lone_lilly



Category: Castle, Castle/Grey's Anatomy crossover, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Meredith grows tired of her current lifestyle, she meets a girl who changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary.

  


**Title:** Extraordinary.  
 **Author:** [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** _Castle/Grey's Anatomy_ crossover  
 **Pairing:** Kate Beckett / Meredith Grey  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Spoilers:** Through current seasons of both shows, just to be safe.  
 **Summary:** Just as Meredith grows tired of her current lifestyle, she meets a girl who changes everything.  
 **Notes** For the prompts: _Kate Beckett / Meredith Grey, issues, tequila, first meeting_ at the official porn battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7096189#cmt7096189). Grey's has a nebulous timeline at best, and Mer seems older than the rest of class of interns, so I'm assuming Mer took a few years off to party before she enrolled in med school.

For [](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mammothluv**](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://mrsfjl66.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mrsfjl66**](http://mrsfjl66.dreamwidth.org/) who encourage me to write, even when it's things like this. XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She leaves Sadie passed out in their room and wanders aimlessly through the halls of their hotel. Her mother's money pays for the best but she finds the ornate furnishings and the constant attention from the staff stifling.

She wants anonymity almost as much as she wants oblivion. She's tired of being Ellis Grey's daughter, tired of the expectations she can never meet, tired of living in the shadow of a woman who never wanted her. The problem is she's growing bored with being just Meredith, too. The coke, the boys, the weekend binges that somehow don't stop until half-way through the next week. She used to be able to forget everything in the mindless bliss of parties and sex. But lately she's found herself wondering more and more what's the point of any of it.

She wants to do something that matters. Be something that matters.

Even if it's to just one person.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

She bypasses the bar completely. She's not in the mood to plaster on a smile, can't bear to feel the grimy hands of a married man slip possessively between her thighs one more time. Not tonight, anyway.

The gift shop draws her in though, the bottle of tequila gleaming from a shelf behind the counter calling her name in spite of herself. Habits are hard to break and the only thing she's got going for her tonight is holding Sadie's hair back when she pukes. Might as well get lit first.

She passes the salon, the spa, the gym. She doesn't know where she's going until she sees the sign for the pool, a glassed in affair with potted palms and a bar at one end. It's late on a Sunday night and the pool seems deserted. Quiet. She makes up her mind and pushes open the glass door, breathes in the scent of chlorine and tanning oil. It makes her think of Europe and she feels strangely homesick. Nothing had mattered there except the next good time and the two months she and Sadie had spent there had been some of the best of her life. It's weird that the things she loved so much about France, Italy, Greece are the same things she is so sick of in America.

She sighs and picks one of the lounge chairs at random, flops down gracelessly, curling her knees to her chest and tearing at the seal on the bottle of tequila. It burns going down and she licks her lips after she's swallowed, already wanting another.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

The girl is tall, thin. Gorgeous in a way Meredith thinks she will never be. She gives Meredith a bewildered look as she enters, hesitating at the nearest lounge chair. It's obvious she was expecting to have the pool to herself.

"Mind if I swim?"

"It a free country," Meredith smirks and raises her bottle of Patrón in salute.

"Thanks," the girl says and then smiles like it's an after thought. She throws her towel on the chair and sheds her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a black one-piece swimsuit and the longest pair of legs Meredith thinks she's ever seen. This girl could be deadly if she wanted to be, but Meredith sees none of the cattiness she's used to in beautiful women. She's self-assured, she can tell that just by the way the girl carries herself as she walks to the deep end and swan dives elegantly into the water, beginning her laps. But there's nothing competitive about her. She's not in here hoping some guy will follow her from the bar. Meredith likes that about her.

She considers leaving her alone and finding another place to nurse her tequila, but she knows there's really nowhere else to go except back to the room and anyway, she finds the way the girl moves through the water, all graceful lines and punishing strokes, soothing.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

"Kate," the girl says, kicking away from the side, her arms rippling through the water as she gives Meredith room to sink down into the pool a few yards away.

She actually turns her face away so Meredith can strip down to her bra and panties in privacy. Meredith can't remember the last time modesty was one of her concerns and it fascinates her that this girl seems so close to her age and yet, so different than anyone she knows.

Slipping into the warm water from the side, she dog paddles until she is in the middle of the pool, dunking down when she finds her spot, wetting her hair.

"I'm Meredith."

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

It turns out Kate is a model, but only sometimes, and the way she qualifies that so quickly like she's embarrassed to even admit to it makes Meredith laugh. A lot.

Of course, the Patrón is half gone now and she thinks at least two thirds of it was her doing. Kate doesn't flinch when she drinks which earns Meredith's respect, but she does steel herself first like she knows it's gonna hurt like hell but wants it anyway.

Meredith finds herself strangely turned on by that.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

"I've thought about being a surgeon," she admits for the first time ever. The two of them are standing just deep enough in the water that they can lean against the side easily, their elbows touching as they pass the tequila between them. She doesn't look at Kate's face when she says it but watches her thumbnail scratch the glass of the bottle instead.

She isn't sure why she says it in the first place, except she's buzzing pretty hard and Kate's just told her she's going to be a cop so she can find her mom's killer, and Meredith doesn't want her to know that all she does is drink and screw her life away because she's too scared to try anything harder.

"My mom's a surgeon," she explains and that one little sentence sums up her life so well, she thinks. It's defined everything about her. "I pretty much grew up in the hospital watching her and I don't know..."

She shrugs and lifts the tequila to her mouth to take another drink, but Kate's hand on her wrist stops her, makes her look up.

"You should," the girl says earnestly. "You should absolutely be a surgeon."

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

For once Meredith wishes she wasn't so drunk because her whole body is numb and she'd actually like to feel this girl pressed up against her. Instead, she feels heavy, thick, like she's part of the water itself. Her hands move clumsily along the lines of Kate's swimsuit, finding the bare skin of her back and curling inward to bring her closer. Kate hums as Meredith presses her thigh against her, their tongues caressing in a slick imitation of their bodies underwater. Everything feels like slow-motion as Kate spins them around, pressing Meredith against the side of the pool, her hands cradling Meredith's face.

She's not the first girl Meredith's been with, but it's usually Sadie and there are always guys there too, at least one, pawing at them and whose hands and mouths are _where_ don't matter so long as they are _somewhere_. This is the first time it's been just for her, it's just her and Kate not a party trick, and she suddenly wants to make this girl come. More than she wants it herself.

She slides her hands over Kate's ass, rocks their hips together, grinds her leg up against her. "You got an empty room upstairs?"

"Yeah," Kate breathes against her lips and she can't help it, she wants her tongue again so she takes her mouth with a groan, forgetting for a moment why she is even asking. Until Kate's hand drifts from her cheek to her breast, her thumb grazing against Meredith's nipple in a way that makes her want to claw their clothes right off.

Then she remembers. "Let's go then."

"Seriously," Kate agrees and she does this little maneuver where she tries to push away from Meredith's body but Meredith doesn't let go and so they sink into another kiss.

_Seriously._

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

They stumble drunkenly down the hall, legs tangling as they try to walk and kiss and find room 3307 all at the same time.

"Here," Kate pants, pushing her against the wall next to her door. Meredith's fingers are wrapped around the key card in Kate's back pocket and she pulls it out, hands it to her as she finds the hard ridge of Kate's clavicle with her tongue.

"Inside... we can... we need to get inside," Kate groans and Meredith just hums against her shoulder, sucking the skin between her teeth. She's fine with that. Inside, out in the hall. Whatever.

Finally, the card slides into the lock and the door opens and the two of them somehow make their way inside letting it slam behind them as they start tugging at clothes. Meredith has to peel the wet swimsuit down Kate's body, her skin erupting into gooseflesh as it's exposed to the cool air of the room. Meredith kisses away the bumps like they're a treasure map down Kate's body, her hands on Kate's hips pulling her down onto the bed.

They tumble together and Meredith pushes Kate until she's underneath her so she can straddle her leg.

"Have you ever-?" she murmurs in Kate's ear, the words dropping off in a gasp as Kate finds her breast again, circles around the nipple with cold fingers.

"No," Kate whispers with a shake of her head and then her hand drops to Meredith's thigh like she's not scared at all to do this and Meredith is struck again by how much she likes this girl.

"Then I'll go first. Show you what to do," she grins, teasing, nipping at Kate's neck playfully before she scoots lower on the bed, the friction of Kate's leg against her arousal making her shudder.

"I'm sure I could figure it-- " She practically feels Kate's eye roll as she breathes hot air over her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. "Ooh."

"I like that too," Meredith agrees and presses a kiss just under her breast and then another lower, over her ribs. Kate's hands weave their way through her hair, not pushing down exactly, but not stopping Meredith either when she laps at the girl's bellybutton, biting the edges gently, sucking then releasing.

"Keep going?" she asks even though she already knows the answer, doesn't need to hear Kate's "Oh, God, yes."

Her hand drifts across Kate's thigh, draws little swirls up the inner side, finds the softest spot with her thumb, right at the juncture. Kate moans, her fingers tightening reflexively around Meredith's skull and Meredith knows where she'll kiss next.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

Kate doesn't need much instruction after all. Or she's a quick study. Either way, she patiently pushes through the permeating haze of Meredith's inebriation and manages to have her close to the edge of orgasm before she ever slips her fingers inside her.

Kate's legs aren't the only things she has that are long. Her fingers are delicious inside Meredith's sex, curling along the front and rubbing a pattern that has Meredith squirming every time they hit a certain spot.

"Like this?" she breathes hotly into Meredith's ear, and Meredith can feel her smirk as much as hear it in her voice, the words lilting and seductive and teasing all at once.

"Mm," she simply hums, turns her face quick to catch the other girl's mouth. But Kate breaks away all too soon, licking her lips as she looks down at her hand between Meredith's thighs.

"My turn," she decides and with another quick, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues caressing before their lips can meet, she begins her own path down the front of Meredith's body.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

They don't speak in the shower, their quiet moans and sighs drowning in the water that beats down unnoticed around them. They take turns bathing each other, fingers leaving soapy trails against slick skin, and abandon the idea completely when their kisses become too heated and they find themselves grabbing at each other instead.

The alcohol is wearing off and Meredith can't remember ever wanting someone so much, so fiercely, as she does this girl. Kate, who wants to be a cop and thinks Meredith would be a good surgeon. She likes the way Kate feels underneath her hands when she's not weighed down with tequila. She likes the way _she_ feels in Kate's.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

"Can you stay?" Kate asks and Meredith sees the _Will you?_ in her eyes even though the words are nonchalant.

She thinks about Sadie up in their room and she knows she should go check on her. Sadie does everything harder than she does, the drinking, the drugs. Everything. And she's the one who makes sure Sadie wakes up in the morning, ready to hit it all again.

But wasn't she just thinking earlier that she wanted something else, that she was tired, so very tired of the thing her life had become?

"Yeah," she decides and the grin Kate gives her erases any lingering doubt she has.

The comforter is wet from sweat, and sex, and pool water, so they kick it to the end of the bed and slide in between the sheets. Kate kisses her like she hasn't been kissed in a really long time, slow and sweet, and Meredith feels something unfurl inside her. An ease she can't remember ever knowing before.

Restlessness at rest.


End file.
